Silent Night
by Jwei Lih
Summary: It was morning... but he was determined to make it his last...
1. Prologue

**Note: **Just something I and my good friend, Boredom, cooked up. Please read and review.

**---**

**Silent Night**

**Prologue**

**---**

_It wasn't Christmas. _

As a matter of fact, the sun was shining brightly and the breeze was blowing softly at everyone.

_It wasn't silent. _

The sound of the busy urban streets filled his ear with buzzing noises as he trudged through the sidewalk, unmindful of anything aside from the throbbing in his head that was accelerating and wasn't stopping…

_It was morning._

But he intended it to be his last…

_I really need a break, _Yuki decided, clicking 'save' and turning off his computer. He had been meaning to talk to Shuichi these past days— but something always came up.

And the pink-haired brat never stayed long in the apartment anymore… not that it bothered him much…

Yuki got off his chair and walked into the kitchen, deciding that worrying on his lover wasn't going to make his situation any better. He fixed coffee and read the newspaper, just like he would in any other mornings.

He didn't hear the sirens racing through the streets… he was too busy cooking his breakfast.

He didn't hear the telephone ring… he was in the shower.

He didn't hear the message…

The message he would have wanted to hear.


	2. Just A Story?

Thanks to those who reviewed: **Kagomecld** (thanks… I'll try my best to make it longer… since I'm writing this in an internet café…), **cutelilpuppieyez **(arigato! You'll know soon enough…), **LaDiDaanifan **(yes. I know it's utterly short… me sorry! No offense taken! XD)

Sorry if the Prologue was kinda short… XD No flames will be acknowledged— I have my fire extinguisher on stand by.

It'll get longer… I promise…

**Silent Night**

**Just a story?**

'_Yuki… I'm going somewhere far away… Don't come and find me…'_

It was what he left in the answering machine, but Shuichi actually felt the exact opposite of what he said.

He _wanted _Yuki to find him and save him from himself…

He _wanted _Yuki to hold him close and tell him that he was loved…

He _wanted _Yuki to tell him that what his father, the monk, said wasn't true… that nothing mattered but their relationship…

He wanted Yuki…

Shuichi could feel the realization hit him like a ton of bricks, swirling inside his head and making him feel dizzier and dizzier until he the only thing he could do was grip the table that supported the telephone.

"Are you okay Shu?" Hiro asked him, concern etched in his face.

"Yeah… yeah, I'm fine," said Shuichi, putting on his 'genki' mask— an over-used masquerade of his— and grinning stupidly, refusing to let his best friend see the hurt in him.

"Are you sure about what you're doing Shu?"

Shuichi could only mumble a 'yes' before grabbing his bags and walking out the door.

_He made his way to the train station, where he was sure that no one— not even his lover— could recognize him… _

_He was making an escape._

_An escape from the harsh reality that his lover couldn't love him anymore…_

Yuki stopped hitting the keys and paused to listen. He could have sworn someone was calling his name.

_He boarded the train, unaware of the shadowed stranger that was watching his every move…_

Yuki stopped again at the sound of the phone ringing. He muttered some sort of two-paragraph-long curse, saved his work and went to pick up the phone.

"What?" He greeted the unfortunate soul who was about to meet the wrath of Yuki Eiri.

"Eiri..."

"What do you want?"

"Is that boy still there?"

"No old man. He's probably at work."

Even when insulted, the monk couldn't help but smile, "I wouldn't count on that."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Watch your mouth," said his dad, "you'll know soon enough." Then he hung up.

Eiri glared at the phone.

Nobody hangs up on Yuki Eiri and gets away with it!

Eiri glared some more and saw that there was a message waiting to be played. Thinking that it was just his father's insanity, trying to get the best of him—

He deleted the message.


	3. A New Place

Thanks to **whitejakle **for reviewing, thus inspiring me to continue…

I tried experimenting— what if Shuichi went to Kyoto? I mean, he's been in every place but… (in fanfics, I mean)… and I believe it would be the last place in the world, Daddy Uesugi would find him… (hehe!)

He dyes his hair blond because in the anime, he draws "himself" as a blonde dude… (I don't know really… Don't complain!)

**Silent Night**

**A New Place**

Shuichi got off the Nozomi train, feeling worse than how he felt when he left.

He's been to Kyoto before, loads of times, but this time… He felt like a criminal— running away from his life and one the he really loved.

He sighed, running a hand through his flaxen locks (yes… he dyed his hair golden…) and picked up his bags, unaware of a shadowed stranger watching his every move (the same who was there before he boarded the train).

**_Flashback _**­­--

Shuichi walked through the Tokyo streets as quickly as he could, eager to go home and rest. He knew K had their best interests at heart— but sometimes one would wonder if he really had a heart to begin with.

So after almost ten gruesome hours, Shuichi finally got out of the NG building.

He was extra careful not to attract any unwanted attention, because he wasn't in the mood for the 'running from fan girls' routine.

He was still a few blocks away from the apartment, when he was suddenly crushed into a brick wall.

"Hold it," a harsh voice, Shuichi knew almost too well, commanded.

Shuichi froze, barely breathing, hoping and praying that he would go away.

"Now, Shuichi, what did I tell you about Eiri?"

"I… I should stay away from him…?"

"So why do you still insist on going to him every night? I already told you what possible consequences might happen if this madness was to continue…"

"I love him…"

"And how would you know that? Did he ever tell you that he loved you too? Did it ever occur to you that he might just be using you?"

"He's your son… why do you say such things about him?" Shuichi could feel cold eyes pierce his very soul, flinching slightly at the tightness of the grip on his shoulder.

"You are a selfish brat, Shindou Shuichi. You don't care about what happens to Yuki— all you care about is how much you want to cling…"

Shuichi didn't hear anything else… He could only see the monk's thin mouth move— closing and opening… but he couldn't register any sound. Then he concluded that his brain did a shutdown— as it always did when things went too painful.

He went home that night, did it with Yuki and cried himself to sleep.

**_End of Flashback _**--

_Cling…_

Such an ugly and dirty word…

_But he might be right— I must be an utterly selfish… wanting Yuki so bad…_

Shuichi mentally smacked himself. _C'mon Shu! This is no time to be soft… you decided to do this and there's no turning back!_


	4. Kyoto Nights

**Note: **Okay… so I honestly don't know daddy Uesugi's name… (lol) can anyone help me out there? Thanks to **cutelilpuppieyez**, **LaDiDaanifan**, **AnimeDarkRain** and of course, **DarkMetal Angel of Destruction **for reviewing… and for everyone who greeted me last June 1!

(This chapter is inspired by Utada Hikaru and her song "Tokyo Nights"… which isn't mine— and will be taken and twisted… but I disclaim it!)

Silent Night Kyoto Nights 

Shuichi looked up at the sky and sighed to himself. He had already secretly asked for Tatsuha's help to find him somewhere to live for the rest of the— er— season, and his host had offered to book him in the Green Peace in Kyoto.

The blonde-haired singer (Shuichi, in case anyone forgets) was glad that Tatsuha wasn't so annoying and persistent on the reason of his sudden departure from Tokyo. He wasn't ready to explain to anyone yet— even to Tatsuha, whom he had learned to trust sometime ago…

He sighed again as the cab he hailed stopped in front of the hotel.

_No turning back, _he repeated to himself.

He registered under a false name and walked towards the room at the end of the hall. He had told the lady at the desk that he was staying for a month— but he doubted highly that he would ever, ever go back to Tokyo.

He and the rest of the Bad Luck members already agreed to do the recording for their next album (to be released next month) in advance— surprisingly, Suguru didn't comment on this and just did what any good synthesizer would do.

None of them— Tohma, K, Sakano, Ryuichi and even Mika— asked about the abruptness of his decision.

Shuichi glanced at the room Tatsuha had chosen for him and smiled to himself.

_Trust Tatsuha to get the most expensive room in the hotel._

It was a private couple room— surprisingly enough— complete with air conditioning system, internet connection— it would be a good way to catch up on news—, shower, toilets, kitchens… the list goes on.

Shuichi took out his CD player (with FM) and earphones, deciding to listen to the radio to forget the misery of his situation.

_Yama o koete umi o watatte GAADOREERU no ue tobikoe_

_Ima wa mukashi hitotsu no kage ga_

_Nantonaku kono machi e_

_Hikan wa shinai kedo nanika ga tarinai_

_Watashi wo koko e yobiyoseru no wa dare?_

His eyes widened as he heard the lyrics of the song… It was almost a mirror to what he was thinking… ( Translation: _Step over the mountains, cross the sea, jump over the guard rail. Now, the same shadow from before. Is somehow coming to this city. I don't know disappointment, but something isn't right. Who is calling to me to come here?_)

_KYOTO NIGHTS_

_Mitsukaranai_

_Hontou no jiyuu wo sagashiteru_

_Kagayakidasu_

_KYOTO NIGHTS_

_Love is hard to find_

_Unmei no deai wo machinasai_

_Mada wakai_

_I haven't found it yet, but I'm searching for real freedom… Just like the song says… _Shuichi turned off his player and walked out into the living room, where other people from different places chatted away without worry. He chose a quiet little corner and sat there.

_I haven't found it yet, but I'm searching for real freedom… The freedom to love Yuki and to be loved… but maybe it would never work out… I can't stand in the way of Yuki and his family— and their happiness._

Shuichi shook his head, hoping to clear the thoughts that were invading his peace of mind…

_Kakushite okitai Akachan mitai ni sunao na kimochi wa BIRU no sukima ni Tsuki nado iranai Okaasan mitai ni yasashii nukumori Machi no akari ni_

(translation: I want to hide. Like a baby, I honestly feel like hiding a hole in a building. The moon--for example--isn't here, Just like my mother's warm whisper, In the lights of the city.)

But, in all fairness, he hasn't had peace of mind since the night that the old man cornered him.

He took out his cellphone and decided to call Hiro— but before he could even dial a number, someone hit his head from behind, knocking him to the table.


	5. There Aren't Many Things

**Note: **Woohoo! (cheers and hands out cookies) Thanks for the reviews everyone!

**Kitty in the Box: **sorry I didn't include you in the last batch of shout-outs… Thank you for reading and reviewing! (blushes)

**DarkMetalAngel of Destruction: **Hmmm… (smirks) We'll see about that…

**DemonicDragon666: **Teehee… Me don't have time to write in me home… (sheepish grin) so chappies are utterly short…

**Cutelilpuppieyez: **thank you! (smiles widely) Yuki's daddy is scary, ne?

**Akinoko: **Tsch. Kyoto is a pretty place and I happened to come across some people who knew much about it— including the cute, good-looking guy I saw at a restaurant. (shrugs) I want to go to Japan though! (hint) (hint)

**Alchemistgrl09: **Err… yeah! (beams)

**Fan girl Vee-chan: **It's… teehee… Himitsu!… so… hehe… nice twist?

**Whitejakle: **Thank you! Merci! Gracias! Maraming Salamat! Salamat kaayo! Arigato for the nice thingies you said… (blushes)

**LaDiDaanifan: **Yes… maybe the butler did do it… (lol) Yes… hehe. Jodan des.

**YaoiYaoiYeah: **He'll be fine… maybe. (mysterious smile)

THE BUTLER DID IT! (lol) Um… do help me out… what's Eiri's daddy's name! (cries) I won't update until someone comes up with a name! In case anyone is wondering— those written in _italics are parts of Eiri's novels (and thoughts in real time)…_

**Silent Night**

_**4. There Aren't Many Things**_

Shindou Shuichi's head hit the table with a loud thud, causing everyone around him to stare at his direction. He already lost consciousness as everyone started to gather around him.

The stranger silently slipped out of the inn— his job was done and his boss would have been so pleased.

Meanwhile, the people who were gathered around Shuichi were watching him carefully— hoping that he wasn't in any way hurt.

But the fact that Shuichi lay motionless hours after did not alleviate the fear that he may in fact be dead…

---

---

So how'd you like it? Huh? (reads the fic) (laughs) How did THAT get in there?

Here's the real one… Sorry for anyone who might have had a heart attack after reading the first one…

---

---

---

---

**Silent Night**

_**4. There Aren't Many Things**_

Shuichi rubbed his forehead, occasionally blinking to get the pain out of his system.

"Sorry man," a familiar voice sad, helping Shuichi sit up, "I didn't look where I was going."

"Tatsuha?" the Bad Luck vocalist asked, looking at the guy with grey eyes closely.

"Eh? Aniki? Oh. Purple eyes. Shuichi?" asked Tatsuha, confusion written on his face, "you dyed your hair… blond…?"

"It's always been blond," Shuichi laughed at the look on the young monk's face, "you can't properly dye black hair pink, you know… what are you doing here anyway?" He rubbed his forehead forlornly.

"Eh? Oh. I was looking for someone." _Shuichi's blond? That would explain why he's so— gullible._

"Yeah? Who?" asked Shu.

"Himitsu…" muttered Tatsuha, "so, you like it here?"

"Pretty much." Shuichi shrugged, thinking that Tatsuha wouldn't like it if he didn't appreciate the effort the young Uesugi put in finding a place for him to stay in.

"Good. I had to seduce some old women just to get you the best room of the place." With that, Tatsuha wandered off.

"Eh?" Shu sweatdropped, while imagining Tatsuha in a room full of geezers. He laughed, shook his head and dialed Hiro's number.

There was no answer.

"Hmm?" thought Shu, "that's weird. I thought Hiro was going to stay home…"

"Tatsuha?" Shu called, looking around, trying to find the young monk, "ne… I was just wondering…" He found to his dismay that the monk had completely disappeared. _Never mind… I was just wandering exactly how many people knew I was here…_

---

Yuki was a little worried that Shuichi hadn't arrived home yet, but decided against calling Tohma or Hiro about it. He wasn't going to fall for the trap they set. (Which is to make him confess his true feelings for the Bad Luck vocalist.)

He still had a novel to finish— and after which, he'd tell Shuichi about another one of his father's stupid attempts at making them break up.

His father had arranged another wedding for them— this time, with one of the most beautiful women in all of Japan. The monk had probably thought that she would make Eiri forget about Shuichi.

He doesn't understand.

No one would ever understand.

Not even Eiri himself.

Yuki ran a hand through his flaxen locks and sighed. He sat in front of his laptop and started typing away the words that readily formed in his head.

_He had just finished reading a book on one of the shelves, when he felt a sickening jolt at the pit of his stomach._

'_That's weird,' he muttered to himself, 'I already finished eating dinner.'_

_Looking around, the singer noticed that there was no one else in the room anymore. Everyone had already parted and gone to their respective rooms, leaving the living room in a quiet and slightly forlorn mood._

_Even the friend that had unexpectedly arrived was nowhere to be found._

_He stood up, feeling unnerved._

_Something wasn't right— he could feel it. A suspenseful breeze tickling the side of his face and the fear inside of him that was mounting until his body gave in to the need to shiver._

_He ran to the far side of the room and huddled in the corner, feeling more scared and anxious than the last time he was alone. He hugged his knees close to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, silently wishing that the thoughts that have haunted him for the past nights would go away._

_He whimpered slightly as a harsh voice commanded him to stand._

"Who are you?" asked the singer, not looking at the stranger, feeling the chill in his bones slowly shut down his common sense.

"It doesn't matter— It's useless giving information to someone who's going to die in an hour's time." The stranger laughed menacingly, clutching a fistful of the singer's hair and forcing him to look up into dark eyes.

He held up a slightly curved dagger, sadistically pressing it against the skin of his victim's neck, watching the terrified expression of the vocalist with a cruel smile.

"That's it… come on. Scream. Scream for me." He muttered.

The frightened vocalist could feel tears rapidly going down his cheeks, faster than he could stop them. 'Anyone… save me…'

---

Somewhere in Kyoto— approximately 230 miles away— a scream pierced through the night.

"Hey… what's wrong, Shuichi?" asked Tatsuha, looking at the sweat drenched singer, "you feel asleep… did you have a nightmare of some sort?" He appeared genuinely concerned.

"Yeah…" muttered Shuichi, "a nightmare…" He shook his head slowly to clear any remnants of the dream that have haunted his days and nights since the moment the monk cornered him in the alley.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" asked Tatsuha, "until you sleep that is… just to make sure you're safe…"

Shuichi looked up and expected to see something like malice in the young Uesugi's eyes, but found none. He sighed and ran a hand through his now-flaxen locks.

"Why are you doing this, Tatsuha?" the vocalist muttered to the table.

Tatsuha, sharp as ever, caught every grumbled word. He smiled slightly and took a seat across the table Shuichi sat in.

"Because I'm concerned. Dad has been looking happier than he have been in years— and now, you're here… Tell me, why didn't you tell my brother you left Tokyo already?"

"How did you know…?"

"Nobody really expected someone like me to be that perceptive ne?" Tatsuha laughed dryly, "of course… If you don't trust me, then…"

"Tatsuha," Shuichi began, "I didn't want Yu— Eiri to worry about me… I actually don't love him anymore…" Shuichi lied.

They both knew he wasn't telling the truth.

So Tatsuha just decided to play along. "Well… it can't be helped," he said, shrugging, as if he believed what the Bad Luck vocalist was saying. He said it in a carefree, singsong way that caused Shuichi to bite his lower lip to prevent the tears that were pricking his eyes to fall.

"Oh yeah!" said Tatsuha, clapping his hands together, "since you're not in love with my brother anymore… you won't mind if he agrees to another arranged marriage?"

---

---

Disclaimer: Gravi, Kyoto, Tokyo, the world, the inn they're staying in and the PC I'm using right now aren't mine… but they aren't yours either… If they are, I bow to you. XD


End file.
